


Blank Stares

by TootyFruityBooty (3at_my_4ss)



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angel Dust is a Good Mother, Family Feels, Fluff, Mentions of Pedophilia, One Shot, Possible Past Child Abuse, Vaggie is Bad With Kids, mentions of child death, mute character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3at_my_4ss/pseuds/TootyFruityBooty
Summary: Vaggie and Charlie look at each other then back at the child staring blankly at them.“Where…,” the princess of Hell looks at Angel, “did you find this child?”Angel puts his hands on his hips, “I was out shopping for dru-I mean clothes when I saw him. Can we keep him?!”
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After reading a few things about the Hazbin Hotel crew on their official Wikia, I got inspired to write this. The child mentioned is this isn't my original character, but someone I came up with as I got the idea for this. I don't know if I'll make him an official OC of mine... I'll mention him in Old Man Ravine and the Problem Children if I do.
> 
> Please... enjoy

Angel hummed happily as he opened his freshly purchased drugs, “I’ve been sober for too long,” he mused, walking past a realistic doll. He walks backward then puts his drugs in his pocket as he squatted in front of the child-sized doll. Its untamed hair sticks out in all directions, its bangs covering its right eye. The hospital gown it’s wearing is ripped and torn, its entire body covered with dirt and dust. Around its feet is the litter that Hell’s citizens tossed without noticing that this doll was standing here.

“This looks pretty realistic,” he says to himself as he inspects it, waving his hand in front of its face. When the emotionless eye started to follow his palm, the spider demon leaned back in shock.

“The hell?” he starts to wave his hand again, tilting his head curiously as the doll’s eye followed it.

“Huh…,” he lifts the doll's arms with his other hands, “because of the rags and how still you were, I thought you were a toy. Maybe you are or,” his last hand lifts up the hem of the rags, “maybe you’re a kid.” He blinks twice when he notices the child’s privates. He moves his hands back, “What the fuck? Why the hell are you just standing here, kid?! Where's your folks?”

The boy doesn’t say a word, his soulless gaze locked on the older sinner. Angel stands up then looks around, “I don’t want to leave you out here by yourself. Come on, kid, say something.”

When the child remains silent, Angel Dust huffs then picks him up.

~

Vaggie and Charlie look at each other then back at the child staring blankly at them.

“Where…,” the princess of Hell looks at Angel, “did you find this child?”

Angel puts his hands on his hips, “I was out shopping for dru-I mean clothes when I saw him. Can we keep him?!”

Vaggie blinks twice, “Keep him?!” she turns to the taller sinner, “I’m sorry if you haven’t noticed, but we’re dealing with our own problems right now! We don’t have the time or the resources to watch a kid!”

Charlie gets between the two, “How about we try getting him to talk!”

Angel scoffs as Alastor walks into the lounge, “You can try if you want, doll, but you won’t get a word out of him. I tried.”

Charlie squats down in front of the boy, “Maybe he was nervous; maybe he’s still nervous. Children and teens that die early get sent to Hell because they didn’t live long enough to be judged properly. They’ll get reincarnated peacefully, but they’re stuck here unprotected.” She gently touches the top of the child’s head, “There are pedophiles and child abusers down here, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s been traumatized into silence.”

“Disgusting fuckers,” Angel snarled, “I’ll never understand how someone could be so fucking sick in the head.”

“Hey.” The princess of Hell smiles sweetly, “Do you have a name? Did your parents die with you? You can talk, we won’t hurt you.”

The boy says nothing, his head ticking to the side as if his neck’s motions were controlled by cogs and gears. It’s then Charlie notices the sticking on the child’s neck, arms, legs.

“He…,” she gently touches his wrist as he straightened his head, “has stitches, but I can’t tell if they’re real or markings.”

She looks up as Alastor walked next to her, the radio demon peering down at the doll-like child. His head ticks upward to look at Alastor, the child licking his lower lip. His tongue is split down the middle, similar to Sir Pentious.

Alastor hums as he continued to look at the detached child, Niffty and Husk entering the room.

“I say we keep the little fellow,” Alastor mused as Niffty nearly pasted out, “He’ll make a lovely addition to our establishment! He could be our mascot!”

Vaggie raises a curious eyebrow, “A mascot?”

“Why, yes! People love children, and I love orphans ah-ha! Anyhow,” he turns to the smallest sinner, “Niffty, my dear, you look as if you’re about to burst; you’re trembling like crazy!”

She forces a smile, “I-if he’s going to be living with us then he must be cleaned! Someone, please bathe him while I make something for him to wear and sweep a bit!”

Angel Dust shrugs, “I was going to take a bath, anyway.” He bends over, “Come on, kiddo,” he chimed as he picked the small child up. Charlie smiling softly.

“Maybe having a kid around will lighten up the mood around here.” She huffs, “We’ll have to come up with a name for him since he won’t talk.”

Alastor’s grin grows, “Billy Bob Billy!”

Vaggie, “Bi… Billy Bob Billy? What the hell kind of a name?”

“Billy Bob Billy is a wonderful name, why, I knew a Billy Bob before he died!” the radio demon laughed as he walked off, Niffty quickly cleaning where the child stood.

~

Before taking a bath, Angel cleaned Billy with a shower. The two are now relaxing in warm water, Angel wrapping his hair in a towel.

“There’s got to be a way I can get you to talk,” he huffed as he leaned back in the tub, “You’re not nervous around me; you would’ve run or jumped out of my fucking arms if you were.”

The spider demon slicks the younger’s long bangs back to reveal both his eyes. He smiles softly, “Despite all that dirt, you have good hair. It’s very soft.” He groans, “Come on, kid, I can’t deal with the silent treatment!”

When he doesn’t get a response, Angel huffed again while Billy slowly lifts his hands out of the water. He watches the liquid and bubbles fall off the back of his hand, the older sinner looking at him curiously.

“Maybe you can’t talk because you never learned how. I’d really hate for it to be because of trauma.”

The doll-like child looks up then stiffly shakes his head, pointing at his neck where his vocal cords would be. He marks an invisible “x” with his fingers then moves his hand back in the water, Angel knitting his eyebrows together.

“So, you… lost your voice? Something happened to your vocal cords. Ah, he’s ignoring me again. Alright kid, time for us to get o-.” Angel nearly jumped out of his skin as he watched an eye open up on Billy’s forehead, it emotionless just like the other two.

~

Billy Bob’s been living at the hotel for a couple of weeks now, but he still looks at everyone with an emotionless gaze. He’s recently started to tug on the older sinners' clothes whenever he needs help with something.

Oddly enough, he’s become attached to Husk.

Niffty watches Billy as he walked by, “It’s so strange having a child around, but hearing nothing but his feet.”

Husk lifts a bottle to his mouth, “I think it’s fine.”

The shorter sinner sighs, “I was expecting to see the toys Angel brought him everywhere, but Billy hasn’t touched a single one. The only thing that's messy is his bed, but he mostly sleeps with one of us. I wonder how old he is… ah well,” she dusts off her skirt then starts to walk, “I’ll go make him some chicken nuggets; he seems to like them.”

Husk lowers the bottle from his mouth then inspects the inside, looking away from it before moving his gaze next to him. Standing there is Billy Bob, his blank eyes locked on the older sinner and the bottle in his claw.

Niffty knitted some shorts and a t-shirt for the doll-like child, his feet bare. Angel Dust styles Billy’s hair each day, today’s a ponytail.

“What are you up to, kid?”

The child opens his third eye as he continued to stare at Husk, the older slowly sneering.

“I know what that shit means, and my answer is no. Go get curious somewhere else.”

He goes to take a swig, nervously groaning as he felt Billy’s piercing gaze.

“Intrigued, are we?” Alastor asked as he kneeled next to the small child, “I don’t think Niffty or Charlie would be too happy if you drank what Husk is holding, Billy. Angel Dust is looking for you and I think he has a surprise.”

Billy looks at the radio demon then closes his third eye, turning to run to Angel Dust's room.

“That kid’s going to be the second death of me. Ever since he came here, I had to stop him from drink liquor ten times in a row,” Husk states before finishing his drink, Alastor chuckling as he stood up.

“I would like to find out how our Billy Bob Billy died,” he says as his smile softens, “You might not have noticed it, but he has bruises on his wrists and ankles along with the stitches.”

Husk scoffs, “Why do you care? Pissed?”

“Just curious,” Alastor mused as he started to move, “As soon as Billy can care for himself, I’ll be done with him.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains thee shorts in it

### Bedtime

Billy looks around the large room with an unchanged expression, Charlie sitting on a bed.

“This’ll be your room,” she mused with a grin, “Angel and Husk went out to buy you toys to play with, and Niffty made sure that everything’s clean. Angel told me that your vocal cords are gone.”

Billy looks at the toy chest next to the bed then his third eye opens up, Charlie jumping in shock. She clears her throat after recomposing herself, “A-anyway, it’s late. I’ll show you where everyone’s room is then I’ll tuck you in.”

~

“Good night,” the princess of Hell says before turning off the light, Billy getting stiff after she closed the door. It’s dark, too dark for Billy to handle.

The child sinner throws his blankets off then hurries to his door, standing on the balls of his feet to reach the doorknob. After opening it, he hurries down the hall and to Charlie and Vaggie’s room, unaware of what the couple was up to.

“Now then,” Charlie chimed as she playfully pinned Vaggie against the bed, “you and I haven’t had any quality alone time in a while.”

The moth demon chuckled, “Oh really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Charlie huffed then started to tickle Vaggie, both laughing as the shorter tried to free herself.

“Alright, alright!” Vaggie grins, “What kind of ‘quality alone time’ do you have in mind, sweetie?”

Charlie smiles softly then kisses Vaggie’s forehead, letting out an airy laugh as she moves to kiss her lover’s lips. Before the couple could kiss, they flinch in shock as their door flew open. The moth demon huffed as Charlie quickly got off of her, “Billy! What’s the matter?”

Billy ran towards the bed then gets in it, getting between Charlie and Vaggie. Vaggie, “Kid, you have your own room!”

“It’s fine, Vaggie.” The princess of Hell lays down, “Billy might be scared of the dark, so we’ll let him sleep with us tonight and get him a nightlight tomorrow.”

The moth demon mumbled as crossed her arms.

~

“Oh, my,” Alastor mused, Angel taking a picture. Charlie and Vaggie are asleep with Billy in the middle. They have one of their arms on the child sinner.

Angel’s grin grows, “Should we wake them up, Al?”

“I’m sure Niffty will after she finishes cleaning up a bit.” The radio demon starts to leave the room, the spider demon taking one more picture before doing the same.

~

“Alright,” Charlie stands up, “You have a nightlight now, Billy, so you should be okay with sleeping in here by yourself.”

Billy watched the princess of Hell as she walked towards his door, giving him a warm smile before turning off the lights. Billy’s gaze ticks to where his nightlight is plugged in, the black-ish blue light barely illuminating the area.

The child sinner quickly scrambles out of bed then makes his way to Charlie and Vaggie’s room, blinking twice as he tried to turn the knob. It wouldn’t budge; one of them locked the door.

Billy panicked internally then hurried to Angel Dust’s room, the tall sinner jumping as his door flew open. He was in the middle of putting on a facial mask.

“The hell are you doing, Bill?! You scared me half-to-fucking-death!”

Billy walks in the room then hugs Angel’s leg, causing the older sinner to sigh. Angel gently touches the top of the child’s head, “Your new nightlight didn’t work? Well,” he looks at his bed, “I guess it’s fine if you sleep with me, but I got to put this mask on first. Go on it without me.”

The small sinner did as the taller said, turning his attention to the demon pig that’s staring at him. The pig takes a few steps closer then lowers his head, Billy hesitantly petting his head.

“Awe, Fat Nugget likes you,” Angel Dust cooed as he took a picture, checking it as he got next to Billy.

“Kid,” he plops down, “I’m going to be real with you. Billy Bob Billy’s a shitty name; it’s the kind of name you give a snot-nosed brat and you’re not a snot-nosed brat. The hell what Alastor thinking? I would’ve named you Gianni or Lorenzo or Leilo! Yeah, those names are much cuter.”

Billy scoots closer to Angel as he rolled on his side, his cheek in his hand while the others moved to comfort the small child.

“I wonder why the dark has you so spooked,” the older said as he gently patted the younger’s back, watching as Billy slowly started to fall asleep. Angel covers his mouth as he yawned, “Maybe you died in the dark or something. Ah well, rest up kid.”

* * *

### Third Eye Curiosity

Angel Dust cheers as he watched the male stripper perform in front of him, Billy Bob sitting on his lap. The taller demon styled the child’s hair into pigtails.

“Take it off, baby! I’m using my fuck money for this!”

Billy watched the stripper teasingly remove his shirt to reveal his muscular figure, noticing the reaction of everyone in the room. His third eye opens up as he looked up at Angel, gently tugging on his sleeve.

“What is it, Billy,” Angel asked with taking his eyes off the show. He does after remembered that Billy couldn’t talk, “Yeesh! Why’s all of your eyes open?”

The small sinner points at the stage as the male stripper effortlessly ripped off his pants to reveal the thong he had on underneath. Angel blinks twice, “Are you curious about that guy? Well, he’s a stripper. He gets paid to take his clothes off in front of a lot of demons and sinners, and sometimes goes fully nude… like today.” Angel jumps up with two hands in the air while the others quickly wrap around Billy, “Nice python gorgeous,” he shouted, cheering more as the stripper started to sway his moneymaker playfully.

~

Vaggie mumbled curses under her breath as she angrily sharpened her spear. A few minutes ago, Alastor proposed another sinful addition to the hotel to which Charlie agreed. The moth demon tried to voice reason, but no listened to her.

Billy peeps into the room then walks inside, Vaggie unaware that he entered. He ticks his head to the side as he watched the angry moth demon, his third eye opening. He wondered what that weapon was in her hands and why was she rubbing something against it.

The child sinner walks towards the older then sits on the floor in front of her, Vaggie’s furious gaze still on her weapon. Her movements still before she slowly turns to look at Billy, leaning back cautiously as her eyes met with three emotionless ones. The whites of Billy’s eyes are black, his irises are ivory white without pupils.

Vaggie shifts on the couch, “What do you want, Billy?”

The three-eyed child points at the spear the older demon’s holding. Vaggie, “My spear? What do you want with it?”

Billy ticks his head to the side, his wide eyes locked on the weapon.

“You… want to know what it is?” Vaggie puts her sharpening tool down, “Spears are weapons used for… anything really; self-defense, murder, cutting. They were good weapons before guns came around. Please blink, you’re creeping me out.”

Billy doesn’t blink, but his third eye closes. He stands up then walks out of the room, almost as if he were processing the information he was just told. Vaggie couldn’t tell what that child was thinking half the time.

“Billy-baby,” Angel chimed as he sees the small sinner, “Niffty and I just whipped up some grub! You hungry?”

The child nodded then followed the taller into the kitchen. He was expecting to smell chicken nuggets, but something else entered his nonexistent nose.

“Hey Billy,” Niffty said before she continued cutting something, Angel Dust lifting Billy up to sit at the counter. The food Niffty's cutting is round, like a pizza, but is made of eggs and some kind of meat.

His third eye’s open again.

“Niffty helped me make bacon, cheese, and tomato frittata,” Angel said before putting a slice on a small plate, placing the plate in front of Billy.

“Try it. It’s much better than plain-old chicken nuggets!”

Billy’s eyes blinked one after the other before accepting the fork Niffty offers him, licking his upper lip before eating some of the Italian food. He paused for a second then scooped more of the frittata into his mouth, his legs slowly starting to sway. Angel grins as he presses his hands against his fluff, “I think he likes it!”

Niffty starts to grin, “I think he’s happy!”

Angel blinked twice then looks at Billy, noticing the small smile that had formed.

The spider demon held back tears as he covered his mouth, his other two hands reaching for his phone to take a picture.

* * *

### The Truth

Niffty pushes her lips together as she watched Billy stare at his toy box, letting out a sigh before looking up at Angel Dust and Charlie.

“All he does is stare at them; I don’t think he knows how to play.”

Angel scoffs, “All kids know how to play. He might know we’re watching him.”

Charlie crosses her arms, “I don’t think he knows what playing is. I've only seen him run around the hotel.”

Niffty, “Maybe it’s time we find out how he died. Do you think he’s old enough to know how to write?”

Angel, “Only one way to find out.”

~

Billy watches Niffty as she places a pen and some paper in front of him, his head ticking to look at his other caretakers behind him. Angel pats the top of his head, “Billy Bob, honey, can you write or draw anything you remember from when you were alive? It’ll help us understand you a bit more.”

The child looks at the papers then picks up the pen, grabbing a sheet before he began to write. When he’s finished, he neatly slides the sheet forward so the other sinners could see it. Niffty picks up a paper, “His handwriting is beautiful.” She picks up another, "This one says that he had a priest for a father and a woman who had fallen from stardom for a mother.” She moves to the next sheet, “His father had to travel a lot, so he was raised by his mother, who was a strict woman.” Her eyes widened, “She’d… beat him for making small mistakes. She’d tie him up and lock him in closets whenever he disobeyed her.”

Charlie picks up another paper, “His mom didn’t let him play with the other kids in their neighborhood and had him homeschooled… she was the teacher. He was forced to learn instruments, write neatly, act older than he actually was. The day his dad came home, his mom was in the middle of beating him to death. Billy was conscious long enough to watch his dad shoot his mom through her forehead.”

Angel had his mouth covered for most of the story, his other hands now moving to pick Billy up. All four of his arms wrap around the young sinner.

Billy’s emotionless expression hasn’t changed, but tears fall from his eyes as memories of his life flashed in his mind. He was slipping away as his father walked into the room. His mother pleaded for her life and begged for forgiveness as his father pulled out a gun Billy had never seen before. The last he saw was his mother’s body fall before his father rushed to his side.

“Hey, Niff, get rid of these papers. I’ll take Billy to my room and try to calm him down,” Angel says before walking off with the child. Charlie watched him before turning to the cyclops demon, “We have to show these to the others before throwing them away; they have to know.”

Niffty nods, the two hurrying to find Vaggie, Alastor, and Husk. They're unaware that a demon’s standing at the bottom of the steps leading up to the hotel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is technically complete, but I want to write more shorts that might be published here... I don't know yet


	3. Chapter 3

Billy Bob lifts his head from his drawing, his attention locking on the front door. Niffty huffs, “He’s been doing that for the past few days,” she looks up at Husk, “Could you try and get him to stop?”

The taller scoffs, “He won’t listen to me. Maybe there’s something on the other side.”

The shorter huffs, “What could be outside the hotel that Billy would want?”

Billy quickly scrambles to his feet then dashes towards the front door, reaching for the doorknob as someone knocked on it.

“I’ll get it,” Charlie mused as she entered the room, the child sinner quickly stepping aside to let the older open the door.

“Hello-. Oh.”

Standing in front of the princess of Hell is a demon with hot pink skin and hair the same color as Billy Bob’s, his eyes are similar to Billy’s too. Both the sinner and Billy Bob have a mole under their left eye. The sinner’s wearing a dress shirt tucked into black dress pants, a priest’s jacket hanging off his shoulders. Over his eyes are rectangular glasses that are rounded at the ends, metallic string dangling from the ends.

He’s almost the same height as Charlie or Husk.

Before the damned soul could speak, Billy quickly hugs his leg tightly. He smiles softly then squats down, “I’m sorry it took me so long. Your mother’s a hard woman to knock down.”

“Huh?” Charlie sounded, Angel Dust walking next to her.

“Who’s the holy man?”

Charlie cups the back of her neck, “I think this is… Billy Bob’s dad.”

The demon blinked twice, “Billy Bob?” he stands up while holding his son, “The hell kind of a name is that? My son’s name is…,” he averts his gaze, “Karma; a name his bitch of a mother gave him. You all may call me Vescovo.”

Angel, “That bishop in Itali-. Hold on a second!” he quickly takes Billy, “How do we know that you’re really his father, huh? What if he’s actually some weirdo pedo or a child abuser?”

Charlie looks at the spider demon, “Billy Bo-. I mean, Karma ran up to him after I opened the door.”

Vescovo huffs, “And I’d never touch a child in such a sinful way. If you want to see a child abuser, then I’ll take you to my ex-wife. Now then,” he takes Karma back then puts him on the ground, “I’m happy that you’ve found nice sinners to take care of you, son. I’m afraid you’ll have to stay here for a bit because your mother’s going to try and find me after she heals herself from our last fight.”

Karma pouts, hanging his head sadly. The bishop demon smiles softly as his tail moves to pull his son closer, “I know you’re going to miss me, but I’ll finish things quickly so we can live together again. I want to make sure your mother can’t get to you first, Karma… well,” he stands up, “I think the name Billy Bob suits you more; it’s much better than your actual name.”

The child demon nods then turned around to walk away. Vescovo sighs then looked at Angel, “I beg of you; please continue to look after him for me.”

Angel puts his hands on his hips, “Your wife obsessed with you or something?”

“Ex-wife,” the shorter damned soul corrected, “and it’s not me she’s obsessed with. She blames her death on Billy, and she’s been using me to try and find him. I’m doing everything I can to keep her as far away as possible, but the powers she’s obtained from becoming a demon makes the task a bit hard.”

Charlie, “If you’d like, I could get a friend of ours to help you.”

Vescovo, “Who?”

Charlie grins, “The Radio Demon, Alastor! I’m sure he’ll help after I use my royal authority!”

The shorter sinner laughs softly, “Thank you, but I’d like to keep as many demons out of this as possible. Another thank you for finding Billy and taking care of him up until now.” His smile gets sad, “I was worried that he got himself caught up in some trouble. I can focus more on knowing that you two are looking after him.”

Charlie crosses her arms, “It’s not just us; there are a couple of others that helped us take care of him. Having a kid around the hotel livens up the mood a little bit.”

Angel smiles softly, “Billy’s in good hands, mista. You be sure to swing by every now and again to visit him though.”

“Hold me to that.” Vescovo bows, “I wish I could stay and thank everyone that’s cared for my son, but I have to go.” He straightens himself, “Billy’s mother has the same color skin as he does. Please keep an eye out for her.”

~

Billy sadly inspects the toy in his hand, sitting on the floor in his room. He hadn’t seen in father in weeks, and he didn’t know when he was going to come back.

“If only mother wasn’t so mean,” he thought to himself, unable to say it out loud. He ticks his head to the right as someone sits next to him. Vaggie, “I uh... heard that your dad swung by.”

Billy Bob looks back at his toy. The moth demon sighs, “Look, kid, I know it must such not being able to be with your dad, but he’s protecting you and all.” She touches his back, “I sure he’ll be back soon and you two can play together and you can show him all of your room and your toys. You and Angel Dust could cook for him too.”

Vaggie blinks twice as the doll demon leaned against her, a happy smile stretching across her face before she gently hugs him. She’s unaware that Charlie and Niffty are standing in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to leave a link to how the characters look: https://killa-queen-squad.tumblr.com/post/637178202415054848/hazbin-hotel-ocs-pt-2
> 
> I also wrote this to get some opinions. After I finish Old Man Ravine and the Problem Children, I'm thinking of doing a story on Vescovo fighting against his ex-wife, Starlight. I wanted to get some opinions first before I start writing so I can decide if I want to keep it to myself or share it with you all.
> 
> Also, thank you all for leaving kudos and reading!

**Author's Note:**

> I think a cool character to add to Hazbin is a badass priest-like demon because even priests and pastors sin in some way or form. Always remember, "Even good people go to Hell."
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading!
> 
> Update: As of now Billy Bob Billy and his parents are my official Hazbin Hotel OCs


End file.
